one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Universe
Ultra Universe '(ウルトラユニバース, ''Urutorayunibasu) is a character who appears in A Villain For Fun. In the canon of the story, Ultra Universe is the single greatest and most powerful hero, holding the first ranked spot in the Omega League heroes division in the planetary defense agency, a living legend whose power exceeds that of any other hero in the PDA, he is called the 'Strongest Man In The Universe '(宇宙で最強の男, Uchu De Saikyo No Otoko) due to the fact that he has never lost a battle and has never struggled in any fight. Ironically, he is defeated in a ridiculously one-sided fashion by the series protagonist, as a character who it his core, is one which is used solely to demonstrate just how powerful nagoya is by comparison. In the story, Ultra Universe serves to be the first major opponent to battle against nagoya. He was innately born with many brilliant and profound supernatural powers, as well as a seemingly limitless well of ever expanding potentiality and growth, which is fueled by his endless desire to pursue greater challenges and grow ever stronger as a hero. With a naturally immense affinity for combat and a seemingly limitless well of latent ability just waiting to be drawn out and tempered, ultra universe is a man whom countless other heroes, aspiring heroes, and villainous individuals envy or desire to overcome in one way or another. As one who is directly affiliated with the galactic martial arts federation, ultra universe is an accomplished and licensed member of their organization, being a master of the Cosmic Fist, one of the rarest and most secretive styles of martial arts which is taught by the GMAF, holding the rank of an ultimate black belt in the style. Appearance General Appearance Sense Of Fashion Personality General Personality Relationships Allies Enemies Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Ultra Universes eminence as 'The Strongest Man In The Universe '(宇宙で最強の男, Uchu De Saikyo No Otoko) is not a status which is baseless or unfounded. He is indeed a tremendously powerful and mighty individual who has fought and slain a roster of countless monsters and mysterious beings, continuously growing in power through his own dedication to becoming stronger as well. He exists without a doubt, at the top of the food chain in terms of beings within the universe of A Villain For Fun, wielding a rather immense plethora of skills, abilities, and powers which he has acquired or was born with innate access to. In the continuity of A Villain For Fun, Ultra Universe is praised and acknowledged by all humanity as the single strongest and most powerful hero known to all mankind, who surpasses the skill, strength and ability of any other hero past, present, and future. He is by far the single most popular, wealthy, and famous hero which has ever belonged to the planetary defense agency, and on paper, he is easily the most powerful hero in the whole universe, holding the eminence of the 'Rank 1 '(ランク1, Ranku Wan) hero, a place which overshadows all other heroes in the PDA, his reputation as the strongeest man alive prompted, perpetuated and hyped continuously by his billions upon billions of fans from all across the universe. Physical Abilities '''Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Fighting Styles Cosmic Fist '(宇宙拳, ''Uchuken) Supernatural Abilities '''Immense Power Level: Power Limiters: Energy Projection: Force Projection: Equipment 'Universe Blade '(宇宙刃, Uchuha) Transformations Quotes Quotes By Ultra Universe Quotes About Ultra Universe Trivia *The entire character of Ultra Universe is based on both Son Goku and Superman. He can be considered a fusion of the two characters due to the fact I have based many aspects of his behavior, powers, techniques, life events and his history on both characters, as he is essentially supposed to be a parody representation of both of them, a design choice which only seemed natural given the fact that I had intended ultra universe to be a generic, typical shonen hero of immense power. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes